Bree and Diego: The Newborns
by BreakingDawn17
Summary: SUMMARY IS IN SIDE. RATED M FOLLOWS STEPHENIE MEYERS THE SHORT SECOND LIFE OF BREE TANNER. CO-WRITER; VAMPIRE CHICK WRITER.
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMURY: WHAT IF THE VOLTURI LET THE CULLENS TAKE BREE AND DEIAGO? WILL THEY COMPERHEND THE CHANGE OF THE LIFE STYLE THAT THE CULLENS COME TO LIVE WITH? AND WILL DEIGO AND BREE BECOME MORE THEN JUST BEST FRIENDS?**_

Chapter 1

I closed my eyes waiting for my second chance at life to end so quickly. But then I heard a familiar voice.

"Wait!" I opened my eyes again. There in front of me was Diego, "Bree is innocent by all charges." I smiled.

Then I watched as a short pixie girl stepped in front of this Jane. "I've seen it. The young vampire is innocent. She followed the rules. We can teach her our ways." Then I seen a blonde head man he short of looked like Freaky Fred or Riley?

"Alice is right Jane. This young new born has much more self control then others." Jane looked like she was in pain. But then my voice came to the surface.

"Please, please, I didn't mean to be here. Diego and I just followed Riley. I will learn, please don't take my life."

The blonde head man walked closer to me. "Who is this Diego?"

I turned my head looking at my friend. The blonde head man with gold eyes followed my direction.

"You boy, come here." He demanded. Diego obeyed, and then he asked. "Who are you?" The man smiled. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. When were you created under Victoria's order?"

Diego looked at me and then back at Carlisle. I was created a year from yesterday. And Bree Is just three months old." Carlisle sighed he asked him another question. "Why did you follow Riley?" I cleared my throat so he would turn towards me again. And I replied to the question.

"Diego and I wanted to talk to Riley. To tell him that we sparkled instead of burned. We wanted to show him. All we wanted to know was the truth." Jane just looked at Caius and then back at Carlisle.

"You may take the girl. But, I will keep touch. And, if this new born isn't under control in the next year we take her."

I heard a human girl speak. But, I couldn't really see her. Someone was blocking her from behind.

"Diego has to come too, its only right. I think he's her only friend or companion." Jane hissed.

I held my breath, "Diego and I do not want to be under _her _control nor Riley's." She glared.

"What a waste. You can do what you wish Cullen's, but I give you a year for these two newborns to learn self control. And, I'm still watching you; we still have a deal with Bella Swan. Her heart must stop beating or we'll stop it for her."

**A/N: **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HAD THIS IDEA AND I DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WOULD GO TO WELL. I DIDN'T WANT BREE TO DIE I THINK SHE DESERVES TO HAVE A LIFE AFTER THE HELL SHE WENT THROUGH. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**TO CHRISTA: YES I'M PLANNING ON CONTINUING THE STORY. I JUST WANTED TO DO A TEST RUN TO SEE HOW PEOEPLE WOULD REACT. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! IF YOU HAVEN'T ADDED ME YET AS A BETA READER PLEASE DO! : -P **

Chapter 2

"What's your name?" the pixie girl asked me. I kept my eyes down but replied, "Bree." She then looked at me and smiled. "My name is Alice, nice to meet you Bree." I looked up then.

"If you're worried about the color of your eyes, they'll change it just takes a while." I grinned; my razor sharp teeth gleaming from the sunlight.

"You're forgetting to introduce the rest of us." Alice looked over her shoulder while I stayed close to Diego. Hand in hand.

"The girl in the blonde is Rosalie." Alice kept going, "And the guy next to her is Jasper. And there is Carlisle and Esme."

I looked at all of them. Alice leaped up on a built but nice looking guy. "This is Emmet don't pay attention to him he likes to pester and cause trouble." I then looked at the corner of my eye and noticed other male vampire with bronze hair with a human girl. Alice had seen where I was looking.

"And, that's Edward and Bella."

I cleared my throat the burn starting to come to the surface. I nudged Diego. He knew exactly what I wanted he asked the coven.

"When will we able to hunt?" Diego asked. "Our throats are burning." Carlisle looked at Edward.

"You can take Bella home now." Edward nodded in reply and ran towards a Jeep with the human girl on his back. I held my breath until she was out of the clearing.

"We'll hunt but, there are some guidelines that you have to follow." I listened. "We don't hunt for human blood."

Diego clenched his teeth and hissed. "What do you survive on?" Carlisle looked around in his surroundings and smiled. "We're vegetarians."

"What?" Diego and I asked in unison. "We feed on animal blood." I laughed. "You're kidding." But, there wasn't any sign of a joke.

"Animal blood is sort of like a human's. It stops the burning, but it doesn't fully satisfy." I just stared trying to understand. "And with this blood it means more feedings to control the _desire _for human's blood."

Diego and I nodded.

"Now when you hunt listen to what's around you. Listen to your surroundings." Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment and his nose flared. And, right then I seen a blur and right then I heard him bounce on a doe.

And one thing I did notice is he put his prey down gently and not just drops it. I just looked at everyone in amazement. I let go of Diego's hand and mimicked Carlisle's example. I closed my eyes and listened and relaxed my reflects and faintly I heard small footsteps and then I heard a pluses. I opened my eyes my nose flaring.

I started running and stopped in mid stride and right in front of me was a doe. Hiding in behind tree I bounced catching the deer off guard. I broke the neck first and then pressed my razor sharp teeth against its warm pluses. As I drank it didn't taste as sweet to the red liquid substance but it had an herbal flavor. Once I was finished I gently laid the animal down on the ground.

"This isn't a bad for your first time Bree, Nicely done." I smiled. "I do feel better. Thank you." Carlisle grinned slightly.

"You don't have to thank me. Diego did pretty well too. Both of you do have control which takes me by surprise."

"I think I'm full. My throat isn't burning anymore. Can I ask you a question?" I said this walking back to where Alice and Jasper were standing.

"You can ask me anything child." Carlisle seemed wise with his word of choice. "Will my eyes turn much like yours?"

Carlisle nodded. "They will. You and Diego will start school too." My body stiffened up. "School. You mean high school?"

He chuckled. "Yes, my children go to school like any other teenager on this earth. But, before you start school I need you to learn how to learn from your thirst. I don't want any trouble stirring." That made sense.

When we reached the edge of the clearing Diego seemed to be joking around with Emmet.

"So are you two like a couple?" He asked Diego. "We're just friends."

"But, you like her." Diego nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANON: THERE IS, I'VE JUST NOT GOT TO IT YET, I WANTED DEIGO AND BREE TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE BOFORE WE GET INTO THE MORE ROMANTIC PORTION OF THE RELATIONSHIP (MAYBE) . IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE QUESTIONS JUST LET ME KNOW. THANKS FOR YOUR REIVEW.**

**DESCLIMER: THE STORY BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THOUGH, I DO WIS HTHAT THEY WERE MINE.**

Chapter 3

The Cullen's showed Diego and me how to hunt. As Carlisle said it doesn't fully satisfy the thirst but, it didn't feel like before, to where I wanted to kill every living thing around me. As we walked closer down the mountain I'd seen a luscious car that I'd never seen in my new life. Diego's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Is that a Porsche?" He asked smiling. Alice giggled, "It sure is, it's my baby. But you're going to have to ride in the Jeep. My car can only hold two passengers."

Alice opened the door but before she had the chance Jasper kissed her. It took my breath away –figuratively speaking- Diego seemed uncomfortable with the sense of romance in the air. Jasper released from the closure. Alice smirked. "What was that for?" She asked him.

"There for a moment I thought I'd lost you." Jasper mumbled while putting a traveler's bag in the back seat.

As we reached the out skirts of the bottom of the mountain top, I rested my head on Diego's shoulder and I whispered. "I think I'm falling for you." Diego turned to face me to where our lips were inches away from each other. His eyes piercing my gaze, he then put his arm around my waist and kissed me fully letting me suck on his bottom lip. I pulled away from his sweet taste. Diego put me on his lap.

"I'm falling for you too Bree." Diego smiled a little shy. I giggled. "What does this mean between us?" I asked trailing kisses down his neck to his shoulder blade. I've never had this feeling before, the lust for someone. Diego hissed with the desire but he held in control.

"You're still a stranger to me Bree. I-I think—. But then I just smiled at him. "Oh, fuck it, let's forget about being slow." But before we could go any further Emmett's phone rang we looked at him. "At least you two can wait for sex until we get to the house. Please, this Jeep has been refurbished it's practically brand-new and if you ruin it you'll have to pay." Diego growled. I kissed him lightly and sat next to him.

"You'll like what Esme has waiting for you." I smiled, hearing Alice on speaker phone.

"What is it exactly?" being curious I had to ask.

We heard her ask Jasper, "Should I go ahead and tell them?" I heard Jasper shrug his shoulders. "It's you're surprise Esme is just going along with it."

"It's not a house or anything, if that's what you're thinking." Alice said into the intercom and continued. "It's Edward's room. He hardly stays in there anymore on the account of Bella."

"Where does he stay?" Diego asked. We had seen Alice take a turn into a driveway, "He mostly stays the night at the Swan house." I looked at Diego then with questioned eyes. How could Edward handle the thirst for a human? I knew the answer: _self control, self preservation._

Alice parked the Porsche while Diego and I claimed out of the back of the Jeep Cherokee.

Diego held on to me close as Jasper welcomed us home. I'm used to calling it -in my mind- the house would be mostly a hunting ground or a hiding spot for us newborns. Waiting for Riley's next demand, I shook my head making the memory of my three month life disappear in my head. As Diego and I looked at the beautiful house I'd seen another vampire walk out to meet us.

"Oh you must be Bree and Diego welcome, welcome to our home." This must be Esme. We smiled as she embraced both of us.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." Diego said clenching his teeth. "Oh, call me Esme please, or even mom if you'd like. You're family now."

With every second of being with this family I didn't want to leave. But, I didn't know about Diego. He did look a little uncomfortable. As we walked into the house all I could see was white. The walls, floors and even the staircase were white. But at the same time, you could tell that this coven of vampires had taste in their life style. Alice walked in from the garage sitting on the couch. Esme joined her. But, then she quickly stood back up.

"I almost forgot to show you you're room." Esme said. She walked up the stairs and we followed her. I was still looking at my new surroundings and seen grand piano.

"You like to play music I assume." Esme turned around. "Oh, it's usually Edward or Rosalie that plays music in the house. Whenever Edward comes back, I'll see if he'll play a few songs for you."

It only took a few more steps when we walked onto the second floor before Esme stepped in front of a door. With the turn of the door knob I knew that Diego and I were staying for good. This was actually my real home. I grinned happy as ever. Diego went straight to the CD collection that was lined up on the walls. "Edward does like music." Diego shuffled through the titles of different artist. Esme sighed, "Oh, one more thing, Alice told me to tell you two. That's if you'd wanted some clothes she'll go shopping for you." She smiled and walked out, leaving me and Diego alone at last.

I noticed a fresh pair of clothes lying on the bed. They were a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. My hand on the clothes I felt Diego's arms around my waist his lips on my neck. Closing my eyes I moaned slightly. He started messaging my shoulders my muscles melted from the tension from the past few months.

"Geez, Bree you're really tight." I moved my head a bit. "It feels good. Don't stop."

Diego grinned.

"Wait here, I'll run you a bath." Diego said kissing me again, this time on my right hand. I took a deep breath. While waiting I looked around this new room. The bed looked brand-new, but one of the bed post –it looked- like some just took a clean cut of it. I giggled to myself.

In the background I could hear the faucet start running. I love my new vampire senses. After a few minutes I heard Diego come back into the room. His shirt slightly unbuttoned. He whapped his hands with a towel, "You're bath water is ready." Diego put the towel on his shoulder. He stood there waiting for me to say a single word. But I stood there frozen; I knew what was coming next. Diego walked closer to me.

He then put the towel on the bed and looked into my eyes. The fear showed right through them. Diego pulled my chin up with his index finger. I wanted to look away. "I'm new to this too." My eyes closed then still nervous. Not wanting my nerves to take over, I kissed Diego; with this I could taste every bit of them. Sweet but bitter in all the same time. My tong dominated his but when he parted my mouth with such force I gave in. A moan escaped my lips.

"The bath water is getting cold." I said while he nibbled on my neck. I pushed him back and started walking toward the bathroom. Closing the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I look into the mirror that was across a marble counter in front is a frightened young girl, eyes blood red with black circles underneath, her face pale. I put a hand on my cheek; with the touch I couldn't feel warmth from my hand. Removing my palm, I couldn't see the blood rush to the surface. I knew the reason behind of not having the faint pink color in my cheeks, my heart wasn't beating I was dead. Just cold, an immortal living being that didn't have the blood or hunger like a human. Thirst for blood the only thing that was on my mind _blood _and more blood. Closing my eyes I held in the desire for the warmth of someone's blood lingering at my pale lips.

Hearing a knock on the door I refocused, "Bree, is everything alright?" Diego asked. With a sallow I said trying to not think of the flames coming back to the surface of my throat. I thought to myself before I answered. _Self-control Bree, you can this. I know you can. _

Refocusing I came back to reality.

"Yes, I'm fine." My voice sounded rough in the end of fine. There goes my plan for hiding the pain from Diego.

The door wide open he looked at me and he could see the tension. I felt a shiver go done my spine as Diego tucked a stray hair from behind my ear. "This will pass I promise." He said this in his sweet but cooling voice. It made me want to turn my bones into dust. Taking in his scent I calmed down. "I just can't keep myself in check without you." I mumbled not fully focusing on his face, afraid to see his reaction.

I have to keep telling myself that Diego was older than me. If Diego were human he would be three years older than me, I was only fifteen when Riley choose me to be part of the newborn army. In immortal terms he was only a year old. Diego was still technically a newborn but, he did know a little bit more about control. Same as the Cullen's, they were supposed to teach us _both _to be in control. In reality if we hadn't learnt this Jane will be ripping me to shreds. I wanted to feel every inch of him it was him that I craved. "I can't just take a bath with you Bree... I can hurt you." He said with concern. "There is no way in hell that you'd be hurting me. I'm not fragile." I said out coldly. He looked at me with a stern expression. Then it finally clicked, Diego wasn't concerned about that. He knew that I was a virgin I told him in the cave just a few days ago.

"I'm willing to go through pain if it's with you Diego." I said this with a whisper. Sincere with my decision, my mind was made up and he wasn't going to change it.

Leaning in to his body I start to kiss his lips. Sweeping over the top of the roof of his mouth, Diego starts to moan. Right then he caved in; giving up Diego disconnected his lips slightly and snuck his hand under my shirt. With this, a surge of electricity went through my body. Diego's touch is what I craved and I wanted more. Not realizing, I hissed taking in his touch. He backed away.

"We shouldn't be doing this Bree."

Diego's voice flat but with concern, Not listening I start to bit his bottom lip while capturing them with a more passionate kiss drawing blood, he tasted good too. Licking away the moist red liquid I pushed him again the wall my right hand tangled in this brown hair."You're sort of hurting me Bree, can you please loosen your grip, with the strength you can easily take my face off." He said while gasping for air. His sweet fragrance or whelmed me, the smell of mint and men's colon. He put his hand back under my shirt touching my cold flesh.

With his hand under my shirt, I could feel the 'popping' sound of my bra coming off, but that didn't stop me, I still went in full force. I gripped myself against him tighter, hoping that he wouldn't let me fall. Then his voice stopped me.

"Bree" He whispered. "Let's take this to the bed..." I was only a young virgin vampire.

"Oh my god" I shrieked. "I can't believe what's happening... Am I really doing this? Am I really having sex?" Diego chuckled, "Yes Bree," Diego said softly. "You're about to have sex. Aren't you sacred?"

"Not really." I replied. "Okay then." He said with little sarcasm. "Whatever, you prefer."

Even though he had in only my shirt and panties, his desire didn't die out. No. In fact, it only pushed us more. Using his strength, he jumped to the bed and confide from the last embrace. Taking a hold of my body and making sure I couldn't escape. We lock our lips once more and soon feel into a complete love trance .I was able to yank his shirt off during the arrangement but I couldn't get him to my level. I could see him shirtless and in boxers. As if it was so easy. His grip intensified and soon I couldn't get out of the trance. But I didn't want out. I wanted to stay in. I didn't care if he would strip me of my final clothing. I would die just by being with him naked. He was that attractive to me.

"Enjoying ourselves?" He mused around the subject, hinting at my clothes now. "I mean, no girl a _human_ girl would have allowed me to strip her down so low like you have?"

"Just a little bit" I replied. "I didn't know that I'd be this naked with you in under an hour." Then I paused. "Damn Diego, for what it's worth, you might as well just take the rest of what I own."

We continued like this for several hours until was the first to strip of all my clothes. Who knew that having your clothes removed from a guy with such force would leave you blushing...–figuratively speaking- I mean seriously, I was laughing even Diego had me at his mercy naked. I lay on my back on the bed, completely bare, waiting for Diego to continue on with his desire. I knew what we both wanted. We wanted the sex, so why was he taking his time with it?

At that moment, Alice walked in on us, apparently overhearing our loud voices. When that door opened, my face buried into Diego's shoulder, if I could have blushed I would have.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice's voice trailed off at the sight of my body. "Bree" She said, folding her arms. "Why in Gilds name are you naked?"

Then she looked at Diego. "Get out, now!"

Go away!" We both yelled. "Were trying to have our moment here, as you can see?"

"Well Geez" Alice remarked. "With you two making so many racquets I didn't want to change it. Not after reading the newspapers lately..."

"Newspapers" Diego asked. "What is the headline?"

"Some senior girl in Arizona was recently raped by a vampire who was younger than her. She's safe now, but it doesn't make it right for a moment like this. Attacks can still happen."

So, that was over there, and that girl must have been retarded to lose to an inexperienced vampire, It's her own fault." Diego retailed.

Alice was in his face before he could even react.

How dare you talk down to Kaitlyn? She's the sole reason were not all dead by now. She's the reason that we can live like fucking humans. If not for her, Riley wouldn't act the same way... Don't ever downgrade Kaitlyn like that again!"

"I'm sorry," Diego pleaded. "I didn't know that a little girl like her could do so much damage." He said ruefully.

"I would call her little to her face." Alice reminisced with us.

"Why's that?" I questioned her.

" This chick..."Alice styled that word really well."Has a knack for killing and never looking back."

"Can we have our peace and quiet please?" I begged with Alice. "You've like... ruined that for us." I said roughly. "Sure," She said calmly. "Whatever. Just don't get to loud. Carlisle might be next for all you know."Once she left t was just us again.

Diego and my naked body alone I'm at peace once again. For some reason it was like we still had it in us, to go on. Like the moment never truly died out.

We went on, like we did before and I had actually managed to have Diego like me. Naked, now I was even with him. Now I wouldn't have to struggle with him to pull the clothes off.

"Can we like..." I started slowly. "Get a little more 'in to it" perhaps?" I asked him, trying to pull over my body.

"How" He pondered. "Like full fledged sex or just a warm up make out session?"

"This is your call." I said, not caring for either one. "Okay," Diego debated. "I'll go with a make out session, and then, if things take off from there, we're screwed..."

Well, you're the one who reached for my bra." I reminded him. "At first when I felt your hand on my back, I thought you were going to molest me or something..."

"Would I ever do that?" He teased.

"You're a guy." I playfully said back. "Anything is really possible."

That's true" He said, thinking of other options. "But, so is this."

He jumped on the bed and pulled me from under the covers and started to kiss me again. This time I took to it, racking my nails against his bare skin. With each intense moment, my nails dug in harder on his back, but he didn't seem to mind. All he cared about was that we were both naked and that he had me all to himself.

His hands traveled my body, exploring every inch including my breasts. I slapped him when he got to there.

"What was that for?" He asked confused.

"I'm a girl and naked with you, doesn't give the right to feel me up. Especially my breasts..." I said with menus

"I didn't mean to." He said with sincerity. "I was merely trying to-to- get a good hold."

"Bull shit you were." I glared." Play nice with my body or this session ends."I warned him.

"Okay," he said in a defeated tone. "You win."

We continued our relentless sex drives for what seemed like all night. In time having intercourse somewhere in between, But when we had intercourse, Diego's hands, fell over my mouth.

"I want to do this," He said, placing his hand over my mouth. "But only if you don't moan."

"I will try my best; I will have to anyway so we don't get into trouble..." I said, trying to help him out. "If you think it'll help you."

Biting my lower lip, and holding a small scream tears started coming down my face. Diego gently entered his way in between my legs, all though I wanted to say "Fuck" But knowing that if I did it would get us into trouble. Doing this- being naked and having sexual interactions- was risky on its own. As Diego continued the rough rocking motions, I let myself be absorbed by all of it. The sensation was phenomenal. Now I knew what it felt like to human girls when they went through this. When they had their sex fun... Oh this was just so joist all of it. Oh this was just so prefect.

As Diego rocked in his motions, he gasped at this point we were sweaty and shaking so badly that we couldn't keep still. He asked, "Are you close. I don't think I can hold it much longer." I felt something at the bit of my stomach and the tension, "Just let it go. I'm right behind you." Diego placed his hand in the middle of my back and he connected his lips with mine. Right then I felt a warm feeling go through my entire body. Soon after, I did the same to Diego. I screamed out his name. It felt incredible.

after that, everyone in the house had heard us. They must've known that we had done it to each other and therefore wanted to know why. As they crept closer, a part of me couldn't help but worry with fear as to who would behind the door and walk in to see us naked...

**A/N: I THINK THIS IS THE BEST CHAPER OUT OF THE WHOLE STORY SO FAR. I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST. I ENDED UP BEING STUCK WHILE WRITING I WOULD LIKE TO THANK VAMPIRE CHICK WRITER FOR HELPING ME. THANKS! NOW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SO I EXPECT LOADS OF REVIEWS. BREAKINGDAWN17**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Looking at the door waiting for someone to walk in Diego just looked at me laughing. "Are you ashamed to have a sex life?" He asked enthused.

With that response I knew that I was over reacting. "No, it's just we're still guest in the house." I sighed catching the taste of Diego in the process. "If we're going to continue this fiasco it doesn't need to be here."

Diego's eyes furrowed.

"Are you telling me that you want to leave Bree?"

I looked at him then. Of course, I didn't want to leave. Just being here for a few hours feels like I've been here my entire life. "That's not what I meant Diego." I said flatly.

"What did you mean to say then?" His finger tracing small circles in the outline of my spine, just with the tinniest touch from Diego I was in a haze, my thoughts in a scrambled state.

"I-I-I mee-ant that we coul-d find other ways to be alone."

Diego smiled at me interested. "I don't think there's anywhere else that we could go." I thought for a moment.

"Well, Carlisle isn't going to let us leave without supervision. Unless..."

"Unless what?" He asked me.

A light bulb just went off in my head. The only person here with self-control issues is me. But, when I was with Diego I didn't think about the burning thirst. Diego is my key to self-control. The sooner I learn to control myself the sooner I can go where ever I want. Maybe, just maybe find a place of my own and live life like it's supposed to be. There was only one small tiny problem. I'm getting attached to this Cullen Coven. They interest me.

Diego waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Bree you in there?"

I just smiled kissing him proud of my brilliant idea.

"What was that for?" He asked me. I ignored the question.

"I have the key to my self-control." I whispered. "It's you."

Diego laughed again thinking that I was going crazy.

"I'm serious."

He thought about it for a moment. "I did too. I had more self-control then I have in a long time." Then he asked. "How does this involve trying to find a solution to our dilemma?"

I quickly found my clothes and tied my hair in a messy knot. Leaving Diego confused. When I reached the last step of the staircase Alice seemed to be in a trance. The southern accent vampire Jasper was standing beside her. "What do you see Alice?" He asked her. "Charlie, he's going to ask us to watch Kaitlyn for him."

Carlisle then walked into the room. "We can't take the risk to invite a human into the house right now."

I cleared my throat. "I'm right here you know so you don't have to talk about me in third person." My jaw clinched together.

Carlisle smiled at me actually happy to see me. He looked fairly decent he wore a polo shirt with faded out jeans with tennis shoes. Carlisle too, had that golden color in his irises. This group of immortals were unordinary than any other vampire that I'd come to know throughout my short second life. These vampires were gentle and kind hearted opposite from Riley.

"Ah, Mss. Tanner you've decided to join us." His hands clapped together sending an echo in the room.

I smiled lightly, "Please call me Bree."

Carlisle was going to comment but then the vampire that looked like a boxer cut in. "Where is your boy toy?" He asked.

My eyes went wide. So they did hear us. There goes first impressions, I mumbled. "I'm sorry about that… it won't happen again."

Esme walked into the room. She too looked gorgeous, all of them did. Looking at what she was wearing elegant but breath taking Esme showed off her curves with a light blue sun dress with flats. Esme's top half was cut in a v neck showing off some of her cleavage. But not too much, from the back you can see the skin of her upper back showing off her slender shoulders. She smacked the boxer vampire from behind the head.

"Stop frightening the girl Emmet. You shouldn't be talking in that manner. I've taught you better than that."

Taking a deep breath I looked at Alice.

"Earlier, you were talking about this _Kaitlyn. _Who is she and what's going to happen to her?"

Alice seemed hesitant glancing towards Carlisle he nodded. It seemed like she was asking Carlisle to continue on with my question. I wasn't sure. Her head turned towards me again. Changing the subject, what is it with not answering my questions?

She snickered.

"Bree doesn't know about us does she?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"No. Neither does Diego. But, I think you should tell her about Kait first before you start with our family status." Carlisle said sincere. Alice nodded.

"Kaitlyn is just a girl that Bella's father found while investigating her rape case."

"Why does this Charlie want you to watch over her?" I asked confused to where this was going.

Alice shook her head. "It's not that. See Bree, there are other supernatural creatures out there that you or Diego don't know about."

I walked over to the table, wanting to understand what she was saying.

"Oh, Alice come on get a grip, tell her. Stop trying to confuse her. You're confusing me." Emmet said boldly.

"We're in acquaintance with werewolves. They're dangerous animals."

Then the blonde head vampire Rose added to the topic.

"They're not just animals. They're shape shifters."

As I thought that the supernatural couldn't get any worse than it is now. Is it these shape shifters that are going after Kaitlyn? It couldn't be. If they are acquaint with the Cullen's they wouldn't be the enemy. Or are they? Rose seemed to be discussed with the mention of the word 'werewolf'. I crossed my arms showing discomfort. All of a sudden I felt a wave of relaxation come through my body.

My arms unlocked and I blinked. "What was that?" Jasper snickered.

Right then Diego joined me he looked like a god. I was on cloud nine. Emmet cleared his throat seeing me drool. Do vampires even drool? Rose smacked him this time.

"I have a solution to this watch detail." Everyone's eyes focused on me. "I've found my key to self-control."

I weave my hand into Diego's asking for support. "When I'm with Diego I don't think of thirst. My mind is clear has crystal."

"How is that possible?" Carlisle seemed surprised with my theory.

It's not because of our lust for each other. It's only when I'm with him that he can tell me that it'll be okay he's there to guide me if I need him. Alice seemed out into a different world but then she came back. "It's true she's found her key. Kaitlyn can stay with us for a while until her father comes back from Tokyo."

"But, what about my eyes, they're still amber." I said.

Carlisle chuckled.

"We can take a few more hunting trips before she arrives." Then he added, "But, when Kaitlyn does arrive you mustn't speak about our life style is that clear? She doesn't need to know about us. It puts her in more danger then she already is."

"What about shopping?" I asked eager to find some clothes that actually fit I was pâté after all.


End file.
